


Sherlock rarepair holiday bingo: Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [75]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, after season 4, brothers having a conversation, not totally canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “What do you mean you’re working on Christmas?”





	Sherlock rarepair holiday bingo: Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Sherlock rarepair holiday bingo over on Tumblr. This is for the square ' Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes' and with that my goal of filling a line of three is DONE :D 
> 
> You can find them here; http://sherlockrarepairs.tumblr.com/
> 
> The prompt line that sparked the story was found here: https://smackingtalk.tumblr.com/post/168085192516/christmas-writing-prompts

 

“How was your trip to Belgium?”

 

“Uneventful but a small part of my job will go smoother because of it.”

 

“Did you bring back some chocolate?” 

 

“Of course, Sherlock.” 

 

“You are being an excellent brother, Mycroft.” Sherlock smiled at the camera, seeing how Mycroft rolled his eyes at that statement. Knowing him he was probably on another ridiculous diet, trying to get rid of fat that wasn’t even there to begin with. Sherlock felt a stab of guilt at the thought. He knew he was part of the reason his brother was self-conscious about his body and he again wished he could go back in time to slap some sense into himself. 

 

_ He’s always been there for me and I- _

 

“Bee, everything okay?” 

 

Mycroft’s voice cut through Sherlock’s thoughts, seeing the frown between his brother’s eyes. He shook his head, waving a dismissive hand when Mycroft raised an eyebrow. After everything they’d been through, Mycroft still placed SHerlock’s comfort and happiness first and some days that knowledge made it hard for Sherlock to breathe. 

 

“You know you can talk to me if you want to. I’ve not been the best brother in the world but-”

 

“You’re not a bad brother, Mycroft.” Sherlock interrupted, irritation rising as he saw the micro-expression of disbelief. It was harder reading his brother via webcam but some things would probably never change and Sherlock wanted to reach out and give Mycroft a hug. He wondered how Mycroft would react to that, they weren’t the most tactile of siblings but after the Sherrinford thing, Sherlock knew his brother was a lot more sensitive then he made others belief. “And we are talking right now, aren’t we?”

 

“That’s not-”

 

“I know, Mycroft.” Sherlock gave a teasing smile, Mycroft huffing dramatically in front of the camera. He hadn’t been sure what to think when Mycroft had first contacted him via webcam. The first time he’d been waiting for Mycroft to come to the real reason for the call, expecting to be drawn into another MI6 mission of great national importance but the request had never come. Instead, they’d talked about their lives, shared what they were working on, as far as was allowed on Mycroft’s side, and general things like updates from friends and family. It had been awkward a few times, Sherlock getting on the defensive about John and his sister Eurus. Mycroft not wanting to discuss the whole Sherrinford accident but over time Sherlock had come to like their weekly chats. 

 

“How did it end up with the Grimlon case? Was it the father like you suspected?” Mycroft asked, loosening his tie and again Sherlock was reminded of the fact that they’d come a long way over the past 6 months. For the first time in a long time, he could actually see his brother as merely human with his own worries, flaws, and fears. Not just a government robot, dressed to the nines, flawless in every social situation. Sherlock took a sip of his hot chocolate milk, seeing the amused and longing look Mycroft send his way. 

 

“You’ll be able to try this on Christmas Eve. Mds Hudson makes the best hot chocolate of London and it was actually the brother who killed her, not the father.” Sherlock placed the cup back down, ignoring the incoming message on his phone. It was probably Lestrade with a new case already. Holiday season tended to bring out the worst in people. 

 

“Yes, well, about Christmas Eve,” Mycroft started, clearing his throat as he glanced to the side. “I’m afraid something big has come up and I- I have to work.”

 

“What do you mean you’re working on Christmas?” Sherlock couldn’t keep the disappointment out of his voice as he watched his brother fidget with a pen. “Anthea confirmed you were coming weeks ago. Both of you. Can't-can't someone else deal with whatever it is that’s come up?” 

 

“It’s a matter of national security, Sherlock. Believe me, if I could stay I would-”

 

“No, you wouldn’t.” It’s out of his mouth before he realizes it, disappointment turning to irritation when Mycroft finally looks up at the camera, his mouth opening to say something but Sherlock cuts him off. “If you wanted to spend time with us, with me, then you would have found someone else. I thought you hated legwork, Mycroft. Clearly, you don’t hate it as much as you spending time with me.”

 

“Sherlock, that’s not-”

 

“Good luck with work. Don’t start another war.” Sherlock closes the laptop with a hard slap, pushing it away from him before standing up and cursing under his breath. He should have known not to get his hopes up but then Anthea had sent an email, telling him how thrilled Mycroft was with the invitation and he’d begun to hope that starting this year, things would be better between them. It was still tense and awkward between his brother and John, but John was making an effort, going to therapy twice a week. It was with up and downs but Sherlock was beyond thrilled to have his best friend back into his life, to see Rosie and watch her grow up when they came to visit. Which they did at least 3 times a week. It wasn’t like before but Sherlock had made peace with that. 

 

His phone buzzed and he let out a huff when Mycroft’s name showed up on the display. He tossed the phone aside, taking out his violin and trying to play something but nothing sounded right. He was restless, disappointed with Mycroft and disappointed with himself. He was about to start a new experiment when he heard the doorbell ring, followed by the opening door of Mds. Hudson downstairs, a mumble of voices and then a pair of shoes coming upstairs. He let out a sigh, bracing himself as the door opening and Mycroft stepped inside, placing his wet umbrella by the door before taking off his coat and meeting Sherlock’s eye.

 

“You could have just let me explain, brother mine.” Mycroft walked into the kitchen, stopping next to Sherlock but Sherlock pointed ignored him, eyes focused on what was under his microscope. 

 

“What is there to explain, Mycroft? You clearly have better things to than-”

 

“Bee.” Mycroft whispered, placing a hand on Sherlock’s shoulder and Sherlock looked up, noticing how cold his brother’s hands were. “Do you really think I don’t want to spend time with you on Christmas Eve after you made the effort to invite me?” 

 

“The chance of you coming was 40%.”

 

“I think your math is off, Sherlock.” Mycroft squeezed his shoulder and Sherlock relaxed, not able to hide his emotions. Mycroft’s cheeks went a shade darker and he cleared his throat, patting Sherlock's shoulder before letting go. “I’ll see what I can do. MI6 can operate without me for an evening.” 

 

“Mycroft, you don’t-” Sherlock started, feeling guilty for acting like a disgruntled child. He knew how important Mycroft’s career was to him and he’d already asked so much of his older brother. 

 

“I know, Sherlock. But you did invite me and well- It means a lot.” Mycroft gave a hesitant smile before stepping back and silence fell between them. It was all still new, this different way of interacting with each other and Mycroft was almost at the door when Sherlock called out. 

 

“You didn’t just come all this way to tell me that, did you?” 

 

“You weren’t answering your phone.” Mycroft turned back, raising an eyebrow when Sherlock blinked his eyes. “I didn’t want you to think- I’m trying Sherlock.” Mycroft whispered, his grip on the door tighter and Sherlock almost felt the vulnerability in the air. 

 

“I know. Stay. It’s already so late and Mds. Hudson brought me some leftover lasagna.” Sherlock gestured awkwardly to the fridge, practically seeing his brother weigh the pro’s and con’s of Sherlock’s offer. “I know you haven’t eaten all day. You should eat.” 

 

“Isn’t that suppose to be John’s line?” 

 

“When he’s not here I take over the responsibility.” Sherlock responds, turning to the fridge to take out the dish and put it in the oven. He can hear Mycroft come back into the kitchen, even taking off his shoes before sitting down in a chair and a warmth spreads through Sherlock’s body as he takes out cutlery and something to drink. This is all new for them but they are both trying and for tonight that is enough. 

 

The end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanted to try a softer side of both of them. It's set after everything that happened with Eurus and for me, that could be the start of a better, more nicer, bound between the brother. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.


End file.
